


X-Potter and the Olympians

by Hocuspocusalex



Series: X-Potter and the Olympians [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), marvel movie universe
Genre: Almost all of these ships are weird, F/F, I am so so sorry for who dies, M/M, Only read if you don’t find the ships weird, Please Don’t Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocuspocusalex/pseuds/Hocuspocusalex
Summary: Summary will be in the first chapter.





	1. Chapter One: Back to School! Kill Me Now.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary couldn’t fit on the actually summary, so... fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Malfoy enters the fourth year of Hogwarts, and is slightly gay for Scott Summers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s gayness is misdirected.

I was waiting for my twin brother on the Hogwarts Express. I had saved us our usual compartment, taking a seat by the window. It had to have been half an hour by now, and the famous Draco Malfoy was never known for spending anymore than ten minutes on anyone besides his brother. So, I was worried. I peered out the window, and almost forgot what I was thinking about. Because, right out the window, I saw him standing there beside the train. 

Scott Summers had been my best friend for so very long. He always had a joke at the ready to either make me laugh, groan, or hit him with a book. He was also really good at making other people like him, even Draco. He had quickly befriended the great Harry Potter and Lorna Dane. And... he was also dating Jean Grey. 

In that particular instance, Scott was leaned against the train. His dark chocolate hair was flopped in his face, covering his rose-quartz sunglasses. He was laughing at his own joke again, probably over something stupid. With the way he was clutching Harry's chest (don't judge the poor idiot), I could tell he was laughing his melodic laugh that could melt frozen butter. I could hear him in my head, I could feel him grasp Harry's chest. I kept watching him as a smile tugged at my lips, but then I heard the sliding doors open. 

"Hey Peter, what are you doing?" My brother hummed as he plopped down in front of me. "Staring at Summers again, I see." I looked up quickly and felt my cheeks burn. 

"Huh?" Draco laughed and took my hand. 

"Hey, I have something I need to tell you," my brother started quietly. I arched an eyebrow, tilting my head worriedly. Draco was never this quiet, or this seemingly anxious. 

"Go on then, don't choke on it." I smiled a bit, rubbing the side of his hand with my thumb. 

"I... I have a boyfriend." Draco blurted out. At those simple words, I felt an ache in my heart. It wasn't that I was upset, or anything, but it just... it hurt somehow. Nobody was allowed to take my brother away from me. The only thing that even tried separating us was our Houses. Draco was a pure Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor. Things didn't go well that first year and his friends hated me, so I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him. 

I nodded slowly and thought for a moment. "It's Harry, right?" I questioned, spotting the raven haired boy standing in the doorway with Lorna and Scott. Draco bit his lip and nodded. 

"Well. Okay." I motioned for them to come in as I scooted closer into the wall. Harry sat down beside Draco and took his hand. I looked away as Scott plopped down beside me. 

"Hey Peter!" Scott grinned, draping an arm around my shoulders. I made a face at the window and squirmed out of his grip. 

"Summers," I nodded in acknowledgement. Scott slumped and pouted. 

"I thought we'd gotten past your awkward no touching thing during the past three years. And at least gotten to the point you'll call me Scott." 

"Sorry." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lorna fidgeting awkwardly before sitting down on the floor in front of Draco. She was a Slytherin alongside my brother, just a year older than us (but had to retake the first year), and practically adopted me and him as her younger brothers. She introduced Harry to him and I, who then also introduced Scott. 

"So, I decided that my protest project is the unfair treatment towards house-elves." Lorna commented, bringing out her parchment and quill. She looked down at them with a look of utter disgust, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm going to do a revolution over these stupid things! I want my notebook and pens and pencils back!" She shouted, ripping a piece of parchment for good measure. 

Scott started laughing after a brief moment. We all joined in, until Harry was on the floor and Draco had let out a snort. Scott slapped his hand on my left knee as he laughed, leaning into my chest. I blinked for a moment, but decided to let him stay there. It was weird but it was a good weird. 

Half an hour later, the train started moving. We had settled into our old habits as friends, though it was clear Harry and Draco were much more than that now. Harry and my brother had taken up a whole bench with Draco buried in Harry's arms, his head resting under his chin. Lorna got up and moved a bit occasionally, she and I had shared the curse of ADHD. But I wasn't able to move around however, as Scott had taken to wrapping himself around me like a scarf. 

They say that an eleven year old usually grows more mature as he grows older into a fourteen year old, but they definitely had not met Scott Summers, the boy with the mental age of two. 

The snack cart pulled into our compartment, the lady smiling delicately. "What would you two loves like?" Draco sat up from Harry, bringing out his money pouch. 

"I'll pay," he said to the rest of us. I huffed as it had been my turn to pay for snacks. 

"I'll take chocolate frogs and every flavor beans." Scott and I said in unison. I shook my head at him, smiling a bit to myself. Of course we'd get the same thing, and think the same thing. We've shared the same brain since day one. 

"Get something else and we can share," I told him. Scott thought for a moment before deciding. 

"Cauldron Cakes for me then." Scott decided, not once looking away from me. I squirmed a bit, not knowing what to do. It was the first time he ever stared at me this long. It was scary and weird. 

Harry got pumpkin pasties, Lorna got licorice wands and gum, and Draco chose literally everything. After we got our snacks, we went back to our positions. 

"So Scott, how's Jean?" Harry asked, sitting cross-legged now. Scott made a painful face and grabbed my hand. 

"Oh she's... um, she's dating Johnny now." He sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair out of his face gently, nipping at my lip. Oh how I despised that girl. She didn't even deserve Scott in the first place, but then she goes and throws him away for useless Johnny? 

Draco seemed to have read my mind as he reached over and took my other hand, giving me a look of "Calm down, it's not your place to freak out." Of course, I decided to ignore that look. 

"She what?!" I yelled out, crossing my arms. Lorna looked up from her book, grinning as she put it down. Harry leaned closer, also grinning. Draco sighed and slapped a hand over his forehead. 

"Did she even know what she had? Jean had the perfect boy ever and she just throws him away for Johnny?" I then went on a rant that lasted nearly an hour, until I heard clapping from the doorway. Oliver Wood stood at the doorway with a grin, clapping furiously, 

"That's what we all have been saying! She stole my boyfriend out right in front of me!" Scott held up a finger, as if trying to make everything pause. 

"Johnny was your boyfriend?" He asked, trying to make sense of it all. Oliver nodded. 

"Yeah. The only thing I loved more than Quidditch." Oliver sighed and took a seat on the floor. "Speaking of which, Harry, will you be joining the team this year!" Harry nodded so quickly, I thought he was going to dislocate his jaw. 

"Yeah! Definitely! But only if Scott and Peter join." I raised an eyebrow. While I've always been really good at Quidditch, the family sport for the Blacks and Malfoys, I've never been Hogwarts team good. Scott, apparently didn't think so. 

"Peter is exceptionally good at flying, he'd make the perfect chaser!" Scott began, starting a spiel of a rant himself. "He's really lightweight due to his faster metabolism, so the broom can move faster. He's also really good with distracting people, so he can get in the goal better." Draco arched an eyebrow. 

"And how do you know all this?" He asked, crossing his arms suspiciously. Scott's cheeks lit up and he ducked his head. 

"I've watched you two play a lot." 

Oliver scanned me up and down, thinking. "Alright. Try out and we'll see." He then up and left. A few hours later, we finally made it to Hogwarts. 

\---

In the dining hall, Scott took a seat between Harry and I. Harry was shooting goey eyes at Draco, earning glares from the two tables. Lorna was busy ranting about her newest revolutionary case, which interested even Snape. That was the thing about Lorna. She had a way with words and could make the most heartless person root for her. It was awesome. I laughed to myself as I turned back to my food after watching her a bit, hearing the Slytherin table chant, "BRING US PENCILS! BRING US PENS! BRING US NOTEBOOKS! WE WANT IT ALL!" 

Scott glanced at Jean for a split-second, and his expression afterwards broke my heart. I took his hand, pressing my lips to his cheek as if saying, "it's all going to be okay. Just forget her." Scott squeezed my hand in thanks, nodding a bit. After that exchange of speechless words, Dumbledore tapped his goblet for attention. 

"Hello, all of you." He smiled down at us, his eyes twinkling like the stars on his hat. "I am so thankful you all made it today. Now, this year will be different from the other years. For example, there won't be any Quidditch this year." Oliver groaned loudly at that, starting to protest. 

"Just let me finish, you'll know why in a moment. The house cup will also not be very important this year. This is all because of a special event happening throughout this year.

"This year, our school will be hosting The Tri-Wizard Tournament." That got the interest of everyone. 

"Though, it won't just be wizards. It'll be two other schools from two other worlds, one of them being the mutant world. When this school event takes place, I want everyone to be on their best behaviors and to follow the rules as normal." And with that elusiveness, he finished his speech. 

After desert, our Heads started to round us up for bed. Harry ran to Draco, bringing him in for a goodnight kiss. Draco's cheeks burned bright from shyness and embarrassment, but nobody said anything. I smiled as Scott pulled me away, and waved over at my brother. I didn't see Lorna though, or Oliver. 

I figured that Lorna had headed up to bed early and Oliver did too. But then, I saw them standing in the hallway, having an animated discussion. Scott didn't allow me to investigate however, as he tugged me up to our dormitory. 

I could already tell that this would be a good year. Or at least, an interesting one. And I couldn't wait to see what would happen.


	2. Summary

It is the fourth year of Hogwarts for Draco and Peter Malfoy, and their friend group of misfits. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is announced, however Dumbledore announces a twist. Instead of simply wizard schools, two other schools from two other "worlds" are partaking in the tournament.

The next month, the "schools" come. The first of the schools is none other than Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but the other is not a school but a camp. Camp Half-Blood.

A week later, the people to partake in the tournament, or champions, are announced; Harry Potter from Hogwarts, Percy Jackson from Camp Half-Blood, and Logan Howlett from Xavier's. 

Everything goes smoothly for the most part, with Wade falling in love with a boy from Xavier's (Peter Stark), until the night after the Yule Ball. 

A scream from the Hufflepuff female dormitory wakes up the castle. It is revealed that a young mutant by the name of Yukio had a nightmare about Peter Stark going missing and being killed. Everyone plays it off as it was only a nightmare. 

But then, in the span of a week, the demigods start having the same nightmare. The castle is shaken up, but nobody acts on it. 

Until three days before the next trial, Peter Stark is announced missing. The schools, or at least some people from the schools, must join forces and find Peter Stark before it is too late.


End file.
